Interspecies Love: The Human and the Arachne
by Giriko-99
Summary: Another installment of my one shot series. This time it is between and Arachne and a Human. So please do enjoy the story


A/N:

Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another one-shot story of "Interspecies Love" and this time we are going to have a Spider love story here. I've noticed that some of you guys really love my one-shot series so I'm gonna see if I can keep updating some more one shots about this. But I digress. Let's get this started shall we?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Monster Musume. All rights go to their owners. I do however own my OCs. Just so that we are clear.**

 **Key:**

 _(thinking_ )

* * *

Alex Crognack yawned as he rose up from bed. He made his way towards the kitchen to start the morning with some breakfast.

" _I wonder what Carina would like. I know that she doesn't like to have some bacon for breakfast since she said that it tasted like eating a lump of salt. Hmmm...probably pancakes?_ " Alex thought to himself.

As Alex was starting to cook some pancakes, Carina came to the living room. Said woman spotted her human lover and boyfriend cooking some breakfast so she decided to go over there. Alex was flipping the pancakes with such finesse that he wasn't paying attention to the beauty that just entered the kitchen. Once he was done cooking them, he turned off the stove and grabbed the two plates. As he turned around, he saw his girlfriend over there smiling at him.

"Good morning my love~." Carina said to him flirtatiously.

"Good morning to you as well my lovely spider goddess." Alex said in sign language while smiling.

"I see that you made some pancakes over there my love. Really love the smell of it." said Carina.

Alex just smiled at her and proceeded to go on with breakfast. Now you may have noticed that Alex doesn't speak at all and only uses sign language. Well as you know from the obvious that he is mute from birth. And as such, he had to learn how to use sign language from a young age.

Alex's childhood life was not a happy one. Whenever he goes to school, people would alienate him because they don't like to associate themselves with a mute person. He wasn't even invited to parties and he always sat alone in the lunchroom. Most of the kids would call him "Ghost Boy" because he is silent and nobody recognizes his existence in the class.

But that wasn't the only part that made it worse. Bullies would target him because not only did they take advantage of his disability to speak and rattle them off, but they also knew that he couldn't fight back. Girls weren't even fond of him because they didn't like a guy that wouldn't talk to them and all that. But that wasn't the reason why girls didn't like him. He was short, around 5'3 and average looking. Most girls wouldn't even beat an eye at him whenever he goes by.

It not only happened in elementary and middle school but also in high school as well. He was 5'5 at the time and played running back at for their football team. After every game, the varsity football team would invite the whole team minus Alex. The reason that the football guys wouldn't have him in was because they claimed that he would make the atmosphere awkward and all that. But Alex didn't really care because he prefers to workout and get better than go to some stupid after party where they just get wasted and have a grand time with some girls that were nothing more than attention seeking good for nothings.

After he graduated from high school was the start of the Interspecies Exchange Program and that is where Alex met Carina. At first, he wasn't really sure as to how this thing got started but when he saw her for the first time, he was captivated by her. Carina was in one word a goddess to Alex. Carina had long lavender hair along with red eyes and little monochromatic eyes on top of her regular colored ones. For her top half, she has D-cup breasts and also a slim belly thanks to her revealing top that she wears. Her long and slender arms and hands were covered in what appears to be black gloves giving her a bit of a gothic appearance but Alex couldn't care any less.

Her lower half was of course a spider but the back of her abdomen had the infamous red hour glass indicating that she is a black widow humanoid spider. Alex was of course at first disturbed that he was housing a black widow but Carina reassured him that she could control the poison's deadly potency. It took Alex some convincing but in the end he then let her live in his humble abode ever since.

She had the aura of a dominant being and he knew what this meant. Being arrogant and probably make his life a living hell. But she wasn't like that. Beneath that dominating presence was a warm and kind hearted woman. In fact she was that way ever since she started living with him. Sure she may be flirtatious here and there but he didn't mind it at all. He was happy that somebody was there to interact with him after all those years of having no friends and he wasn't going to let this slip through him.

When they first interacted, it was rather awkward for Carina since she is now dealing with a mute person who is a short man but she got over that after he wrote to her about his childhood experiences and the hell he had to undergo through each and everyday. Carina can understand the feeling of being hated due to their looks and conditions. Her being a black widow didn't help out due to the fact that many people didn't like spiders. Plus she was scary to the human population not only because she is of the infamous Black Widow species but the fact that she can lash out violently if she gets pissed is even scarier. There had been cases of Arachne assaulting and sometimes murdering their host families due to their hostility towards them.

But with the two, it was as if they were made for each other. As Alex was eating, he then caught a Black Widow spider coming up towards the table. Carina of course decided to take them out since she doesn't want that little pest poisoning her future mate and husband. She started to form a small glob of blueish purple poison and flicked it at the intruding spider. Alex was shocked to see her kill a Black Widow due to the fact that she is one herself.

"H-hey Carina. Isn't killing a Black Widow against the rules in your species or something?" Alex asked her.

"Not really. Even if we are of the same species, that doesn't mean we can sit by and let them harm our host families." said Carina.

"I see...well thank you." said Alex.

"No problem my love~." said Carina.

As they were done eating breakfast, Alex decided that they should go out and have some fun. He communicated to Carina what he wanted to do and she was delighted to have a date with her boyfriend. Alex checked the weather forecast and it was surprisingly warm outside today so he decided to wear a white Nike graphical T-shirt, black Nike shorts along with some black and red Nike elites. He went grabbed his digital wrist watch and also some rubber wristbands that he got from the football team. He was wondering whether he should wear a hat or just leave his spiky black hair as it is. He then decided to just wear the hat just in case if he ever sees some of his former classmates or teammates.

Call him delusional on that part but he would rather not have them spot him outright for he knew that those guys would not have changed their bullying ways ever since he graduated from high school.

Carina wasn't really fancy about dressing up fancily whenever they are going out. Just casual wear is even fine. As he waited for Carina to get ready for their date, he was surfing through the net.

"Oh honey~. Are you ready for our date?" asked Carina.

Alex whirled around and saw Carina already dressed. Boy was she a sight to see. She was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse that compliments her figure rather well. Smiling, Alex nodded and the two went out from their house. The couple aimlessly strolled around the mall buying some stuff here and there. They also went out to eat in a sushi restaurant which they really enjoyed the food and service there.

As they were roaming around the mall aimlessly, Carina spotted a lingerie shop and she wanted to go in.

"Ne Alex~. I want to go in that shop right next to 'Macy's'. I heard that they sell rather nice 'clothes' for women and I wanted to check it out." said Carina.

At first, Alex wasn't really paying attention to the request so he just nodded. The moment he looked up, he then realized that the store was a lingerie type. He then looked to Carina who was grinning rather dangerously.

" _Oh shit! Don't tell me she wanted me to go in there and help her pick just what to wear so that she can try and seduce me while we're in bed._ " Alex thought to himself.

(A/N: You should've realized that sooner there partner. I can't believe that you are so dense.)

Alex looked to his girlfriend and told her,

"Can you go without me? I'm rather uncomfortable going in there and helping you pick out those 'clothes' that you just mentioned earlier." said Alex in sign language.

"Hmm...no can do my love. I'm rather indecisive when it comes to choosing. So I need your help in choosing some for me. After all, I want to look rather stunning to you when we get into some...mating sessions~." Carina whispered that last part seductively and of course Alex couldn't help but blush.

"Alright then. I guess I can't deny my girlfriend such a request."

"Yay! Thank you so much honey~."

Alex just shook his head at his girlfriend's antics but nonetheless they went inside the store. As they entered inside the shop, the store clerk greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome! May we help you with something?" said the clerk.

"Oh yes ma'am. Do you have some rather nice sets of lingerie here that I can pick from?" said Carina bluntly while Alex just gave her an expression of an owl.

"Sure thing ma'am follow me." said the store clerk.

So the couple followed the store clerk and showed Carina the section of their best sets by far. Carina was rather impressed by their designs and looked at Alex with a rather sinister smirk on her face.

"Oh honey~. Which of these would you rather have me pick? This black corset one or the red corset?" Carina asked him seductively.

Somehow his mind went into autopilot and picked the black corset. Carina smiled at his decisiveness and went inside the changing room to try it on.

As she was in the changing room, Alex's face turned into all different shades of red as he was imagining Carina in those different outfits. Just thinking about that made his member stand proud and he was embarrassed by it. He tried to think of ways of calm his raging boner down. So he decided to think of math equations on the top of his head.

Carina came out and picked around two or three outfits until they were done shopping. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as that episode was rather done and over with.

"My my honey. When you were waiting for me in the changing room, were you thinking of rather naughty thoughts about me in lingerie?" asked Carina.

Alex's reddened face was all the response she needed.

"Such a naughty boy you are. But I'm not mad at you for thinking such perverted thoughts. After all, you are a young man and a rather handsome looking at that."

"I'm not like that." Alex said to her.

"Sure keep telling yourself that but the one thing that surprises me is that you haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend in your high school days. If I were in the same class as you, I would have claimed your handsome ass immediately."

"But its a shame for those girls who wanted to have me as their boyfriend. Ever since the moment you came into my life, you already took me off the market."

"So true so true." Carina said while laughing.

Alex and Carina then went to the Nike store mainly for him to buy some clothes along with a new pair of tennis shoes and some other Nike products. Once they were done, Alex then asked him,

"Wanna go to the movies to end our little fun?" Alex asked her.

"Sure thing honey~. Wherever you go I go."

"Alright then. Its on me."

So Alex and Carina went to the movie theater and they decided to watch a comedy movie. As they got their tickets, they went to the back section so that they wouldn't be blocking the view of the other people who are watching it. To their surprise, they spotted some human and monster couples in the theater enjoying the movie as well. Silently sliding in to some free seats, they enjoyed each other's company.

After the movie was over, Alex and Carina went back home. As they arrived at home, they were greeted with some rather interesting guests at home. He looked over to his girlfriend and saw her facial expression change drastically.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here? Also why did you bring Romulus here?" Carina asked making Alex go wide eyed at that statement.

He looked over at the parents of Carina and spotted a human and an spider girl just like his girlfriend.

"Carina my dear how were you doing this fine night?" asked the human male.

"I'm doing rather fine here dad. But the one thing I want to know is...why are you two here along with our butler?" asked Carina.

"Just to see if you have already picked your husband. After all, you are of age so your mother and I along with Romulus are here to check up on you." said Carina's dad.

Carina sighed at this making Alex confused at this statement. She didn't tell him this matter when the two started living together during college. But it must have been a touchy subject for her to bring up so that is why she didn't say anything else.

"Alex. I want you to meet my parents. My dad's name is Ray Fullgain and my mom's name is Teresa Fullgain. Romulus is our family butler. Everyone, this is Alex Crognack, my boyfriend." Carina introduced the three guests that were in his house and Alex just decided to shake hands with them.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crognack." said Ray.

"Oh and dad, Alex can't talk because he is mute from birth." said Carina.

"I see. I did teach in disability school, especially for the mute so it wouldn't be a problem communicating with your boyfriend here." said Ray.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fullgain." Alex said to Carina's father.

"Same here. Now please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Ray said to him while also doing sign language at the same time.

So Alex and Carina went into the living room and sat down. As everybody was seated, Ray then looked at Alex and studied him for a minute. He didn't seem to flinch but rather studied Ray's eyes to decipher what he was trying to examine him for. After a good five minutes, Ray then spoke to Carina,

"It seems to me that you have gotten yourself a good man here Carina. But I just want to know what his true intentions are before you two are engaged."

"Dad please don't try something stupid. I don't want Alex having to feel this pressure and also you trying to scare him away. He has good intentions and has treated me rather well."

"Carina honey please understand. Your father is trying to look after your well being and as such, he has to ask your date about the relationship you built up." said Teresa to her daughter.

"But-" Carina was cut off as Alex raised a hand to stop her from interjecting. Carina looked to her boyfriend just to see him smile and gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Carina.

Alex nodded.

"Alright then." Carina wasn't really thrilled about the idea of her dad interrogating her boyfriend but since he insisted on this, she's willing to back off for the meantime.

"Shoot your questions then Mr. Fullgain." Alex said to him.

"Alright then. First off, what was your social status and education?" asked Ray.

"I'm part of the middle class as you would expect. I went to Cumberine College to study in music, more especially in the music producing field." said Alex.

"I see. So I would assume that you would be a music producer or somewhat of the like over there at that field am I correct?" Ray asked him.

"Pretty much."

"I see. Next, I want to know if you have done anything wrong to my daughter while she is here."

"Nothing of the like sir."

"Alright then. Judging from my daughter, I'll give you my blessings to you two. Make sure that you take care of my daughter or there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Sure thing sir. I wouldn't dream of hurting your daughter."

"Alright then. I bid you two a good night."

With that, Ray and the others left the area with their limo. Once that grand vehicle went away, Alex just looked at Carina's exhausted face. He just squeezed her hand lovingly making her look at her love and she smiled.

"I thought that wouldn't go well as planned. But it seems that dad wasn't really too hard about those questions." Carina said to her love.

"I wouldn't say that...but whatever. He gave us his blessing so that means we can continue building this relationship. You must be tired so go ahead and take a shower while I unpack some of the stuff that we bought from the mall okay?" Alex said to her.

"Sure thing."

So Alex unpacked the stuff they bought from the mall. He divided the rest of the bags so that she wouldn't have to guess which one is which. As he packed his belongings away, Carina was just done with her shower. Alex then decided to go ahead and use the shower while Carina packed her's away.

As Alex was showering, Carina decided to take their relationship the next level. Sure they went on dates and had fun, but she isn't satisfied with just that. After all, thanks to her dad giving his approval, wouldn't it be great to have some fun on the bed? Oh how she would like to see her love trapped in her web like a hopeless fly.

"I can't wait to have some fun with you honey~. I can already think of the possibilities of our little playtime. Fufufu."

Once Alex got dressed into his white shirt and sweatpants, he was quite surprised to see that the lights were turned off. As he looked around, his eyes could only see a silhouette of Carina.

"Oh honey~. I believe its time to have some fun. I've been waiting all these years to have this particular moment and I can't wait anymore. And if you do resist me...punishment is needed~. Fufufu."

 **[LEMON TIME LADIES AND GENTS! REMEMBER, PEOPLE WHO ARE UNDER 18 SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. SKIP THIS PART UNTIL YOU SPOTTED THE SIGN SAYING, "LEMON END"! GOT IT! LET'S GET TO IT!]**

Alex just sweat dropped at Carina's sadistic attitude as he was already pushed onto their bed. Carina nibbled his ear and whispered to him,

"Now honey~. Be a good boy and let Carina take care of everything. After all, this is the night that marks you mine and only mine~."

" _Holy shit! I'm really going to lose my virginity right here right now! Well not that I don't mind because I too have been waiting for this moment and now is the time to do it!_ " Alex thought to himself in his mind.

Carina started to kiss him passionately and Alex reciprocated the affectionate gesture. As they were heatedly making out, Carina felt Alex's tongue wanting entrance into her mouth. Of course, Carina allowed him to enter inside her but she wasn't going to let him take the lead just because she was kind enough to let his tongue inside her mouth. The two wrestled their tongues for about 4 minutes while she was loudly moaning into the kiss. At long last, Alex dominated the battle and started to take the lead. Needing some air, Carina broke off the kiss while her face sported a heavy blush.

"You know, you're not a bad kisser for your first time." said Carina.

"I'm just going on instinct here my dear." Alex said to her.

As they rejoined their heated making out, Carina started to take off his shirt in a rather slow and teasing manner. She raised her hands and started to touch his perfectly proportional muscular body. Breaking off the kiss, she nibbled on his neck marking him as her mate. Once she was finished, she looked at the shirt as if it were something offensive.

Pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it at the side, she admired Alex's perfectly sculpted body. While he didn't play football anymore, he kept himself in peak condition since he didn't want to have his muscles go down the drain. Prior to dating Carina, Alex still had that manly pride of having muscles just to show off if a girl was ever interested in him. With all the workouts he did, it finally paid off.

"You have such a wonderful body my love~. It really suits you you know?" Carina said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks hon. Now then. Shall we continue with our dance of love?" Alex said to her.

"Sure thing."

Carina then started to lick his muscles in a teasing manner making Alex groan. She was really skillful with her tongue as she licked every muscle of her lover's body and she was happy to hear him groan out in pleasure. As she was doing that, her hands went down to his sweatpants and she hooked her fingers around the waist line. She slid them off rather quickly now revealing his rather tall and erect dick.

Lifting herself off, she admired at his dick. He wasn't small as many thought he would be due to his short stature. Rather he was well endowed. Standing tall was an nine inch tower with at least an two inches thick. She could see some veins wrapped around his boner and she was licking her lips in approval of what she saw.

"So big. Did my body turn you on that much?" Carina asked him seductively.

Alex could only nod for a response.

"Those girls sure are missing out on the fun already. Had they seen this magnificent tool, they would have been hopping on you right now. Too bad though because only I have the front row seat to this marvelous dick."

Carina then decided to pleasure him by lazily licking his tall length making Alex shudder in pleasure. As she kept up on her ministrations, Alex couldn't think straight as his mind was focusing on the mind boggling pleasure of her blowjobs. Alex groaned as he felt his dick being wrapped around her mouth. Her tongue felt so hot yet so good as he felt Carina's organ slither around his manhood like a boa constrictor.

The moment Carina wrapped her mouth around his dick, she wasn't disturbed by the taste of it. Sure it may have been a bit salty but it wasn't that bad. Rather she was addicted to it and wanted to have some more. As she kept on sucking his manhood, she decided to tease his balls a bit by pinching it softly. After all, she knows that a man's jewels are the most sensitive area out of all and she doesn't want to hurt her lover as this is both their first time.

As Carina kept up her ministrations, Alex couldn't take it anymore. He grunted rather loudly and came inside her mouth. Carina took it all in without letting a single drop fall to the ground. The taste was rather sweet. More like vanilla almost and she was loving it.

"So sweet. Tastes like vanilla."

Then she looked at his dick and she was quite surprised that it hadn't gotten down yet. Grinning rather wickedly, she told him,

"Now that I pleased you, it's time to stick that beast into me. I can't wait anymore right now."

Ripping her clothes off and tossed them at the side Alex was stunned at her rather curvaceous figure. She guided his dick to her entrance and slowly took all of him in her. Alex couldn't describe the sensations he was feeling. Her pussy was like a soft velvety vice. Her inner walls were wrapped around his manhood and it felt so good, he would have came inside her had he not restrained himself from doing that.

Carina on the other hand was feeling some immense pain with a bit of pleasure. As she already took all of him, she waited for a few moments to adjust to his size because it was her first time doing this. After a few minutes, she started to ride him and already it didn't feel so painful.

"Oh so good! Your dick is so wonderful!"

Alex could only groan in pleasure as she was riding him and he couldn't help but thrust up in her pussy. Carina screamed as she felt the electrifying pleasure of her womb being poked by the head of his dick.

"Oh that's the spot~! Keep thrusting there my dear~!" Carina moaned which Alex obliged and kept on thrusting there.

As they kept fucking, Alex can already feel his limit approaching him like waves. After he thrusted in him one last time, he exploded in her making Carina scream in pleasure. The ecstasy was unbelievable and the two were exhausted and breathing hard. Sweat poured out from the bodies but they didn't care at all one bit. All that mattered to them was the fact that they were able to experience this wonderful feeling and they are sure not to forget this wonderful night by far.

 **[LEMON END! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!]**

She could feel his essence filling her body up to the brim causing her tongue to loll out from her mouth.

"So...good...my God..." Carina collapsed on his chest and Alex wrapped his arms around her.

" _Guess I did my job a bit too well. But hey it wasn't so bad for my first time. Regardless, I feel really tired and I could probably bet that my sweet girl is also tired. Well nothing beats a good night's sleep after that rigorous yet satisfying_ _pleasure._ "

She snuggled into his chest and the two slept off in the night drifting into the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys like it and I'll see you guys on the next installment!


End file.
